Episode 9- "War Time."
'Outbreak Season 2, Episode 9 “War Time.” ' (This episode constantly flits between Ben's situation and that of the rest of the escapees. For ease of recounting, these two tales will be recapped in full one after the other.) The episode opens as the armed unit and the two super-soldiers march their way down the road, coming across the helicopter wreck, still aflame. Murphy tells Timson that Ben is somewhere under the wreck; the two soldiers turn their skin to metal, climb the wall and head into the burning wreckage. Unseen by the soldiers, Ben crouches behind some of the wreck. Meanwhile, down the road, the camera cuts to the smoking wreck of Hamish's car, and the glass shards scattered in front of it that were once Daniel Anderson. The shards suddenly start to slither together, forming a glass hand which clutches at the sky, and then the opening titles roll. Ben catches Timson by surprise, sneaking up right behind him, unnoticed. He grabs his neck and twists it round... but there is no snap as the soldiers head is turned 360 degrees, as the very alive man calls to his ally for help. His screams are cut out as Ben booms out 'I want your blood!' and bites into the soldier's neck. Ben is then forced to release the soldier as he is gripped by massive chest pains, weakening him. His body distorts as his existing muscles grow rapidly, and other muscles appear. He grows in size by several feet, though his true size is diminished as his back arches forward. Two extra arms grow out of each elbow and his face distorts as a second, partially formed head starts to grow out of it; the second face doesn't speak, but the eyes move where the other eyes moves. The skin remains intact, though Ben screams at the distortion of his body, and the long rotor blade scars stretch and become more obvious. Down the road, the glass shards reform into a vaguely humanoid, but obviously not human, form. Anderson looks at his inhuman, glassy face, reflected in his own hands and breaks down in shock onto his knees. The soldiers have failed to notice him, their sight drawn, rather obviously, to the now 15 foot high Ben. Murphy moves behind Ben, morphing his arms into claws, but the slashing does nothing to affect Ben whatsoever and Timson's metal fists make no difference either. Ben grabs onto each of Timson's limbs and his head at once and then pulls, attempting to tear him apart. Murphy continues to slash at Ben to no avail, and Timson grow spikes from his skin, but it simply causes Ben to laugh in a horrifically distorted voice. A rocket is fired at Ben by one of the non-powered soldiers, and the explosion seems to do nothing at all, and Ben continues to laugh in response as he tears Timson's right arm off and flings it aside casually. Murphy yells for Timson to turn to metal, as he follows suit, as he climbs up Ben's back and drops a frag grenade into his ear, leaping to the ground again. Ben shakes his two-faced head and the grenade flies through the air. Ben is caught in the edge of the detonation, but the wave of heat does him no damage whatsoever. Anderson comes to his senses, somewhat, as he has flashes of memory of being captured by Simms, as he registers the army's presence and stomps up the road towards them, screaming out Simm's name in a monstrous streak, which immediately grabs the soldier's attention. The front row of four soldiers fire their assault rifles, though the shots bounce off him. Ben finishes tearing Timson to pieces, and tells Murphy 'you're next!' Murphy bulks out his form, and repeatedly punches at Ben, who blocks each punch with his multitude of eyes. Murphy screams '**** you!' to which Ben responds 'you're the one that's ****ed!” and launches Murphy back into the helicopter wreck. Anderson yells at the soldiers as the bullets continue to bounce off of him, slightly cracking him in places, but not stopping him. The soldiers retreat as he suggests, though the machine gunner on the APC still fires, blasting off a chunk of Anderson's torso and part of his face. In the background, Ben grabs onto Murphy, pinning his head and arms to the helicopter wreck. Anderson looks down at his damaged form, closes his eyes, and turns his glassy form molten, and he seals over all the cracks and rebuilds his body. As more bullets rain against him, Anderson punches out in anger against a nearby soldier. The hardened fist tears right through the gas mask and pushes it into the soldier's face as he drops in a bloody ruin. Anderson looks at his own bloodied hand in shock, not wanting to kill the man. Ben squeezes tightly against Murphy's head and causes him to pass out. As the soldiers retreat further down the road, to frightened now to fire upon Anderson, he finally notices the other monster that doesn't resemble Ben really at all any more. He watches as he repeatedly slams someone against the helicopter wreck, though he can't see who. Full of regret, Anderson busts his way through the stone wall and runs through the fire as he turns his body molten once again. He leaps through the air, as everything goes slow motion; he punches Ben across his double-face, instantly knocking him out. He then stops, realising that he has saved one of Simm's soldiers. Utterly broken and not knowing what to do, Anderson goes over to the monster, and tries to wake him up. When he is unable to, he sits on his giant chest and waits for him to awaken. When Ben awakens, he is more confused than angry, and does not attack Anderson. As their voices are different and their physical appearances barely human, neither immediately recognises the other, but as they talk, they quickly come to realise their true identities, as Anderson climbs off of Ben. They discuss what has happened to them, and how they acquired their powers after meeting the escapees from the prison. Ben manipulates the angry and confused Anderson into believing that everything has gone wrong since they met the escapees; its their fault that they've become monsters. Ben knows that they had taken Norman to the nearest hospital, and that is where they agree to go, as Ben picks up Anderson and leaps up into the air with him. (This was actually the final scene of the episode.) Zach, Hamish, Joe, Tom, Double Take and Norman, finally regaining consciousness appear at the relatively small St Dunbar's hospital in Thurso. Since Joe has got bright glowing eyes, Double Take is obviously hideously burned and both he and Zach are still in their orange prison jumpsuits and Tom is carrying a really obvious alien sword, they don't exactly blend in as they stand right at the entrance into the hospital grounds, a main road behind them. A man drives past in her car, sees them, obviously shows some distress, and then carries on driving, reaching for his phone. Worrying about what might happen if this man spreads word of the group's existence, Hamish attempts to leap onto the car. As he is mid-leap, Zach gestures at him and teleports him into the front seat of the car... unfortunately, his momentum continues and he is propelled through the front windscreen of the car. Hamish's body seems to take no damage as it hits the tarmac, but as he stands, the car spins 360 and the rear of the car batters into him. The super-soldier's body he is possessing flattens against the car, and as he extracts himself from it, he has taken no injury. With new insight into the powers of his chosen body, Hamish turns the arms into chains as he comes around the front of the car and shoots the chains at the drivers, wraps them around him and tosses him into the round as his head strikes the tarmac and he is knocked out. Norman and Double Take, both very injured and needing treatment, watch on rather dumbfounded as Joe urges them to wait as Hamish seems only to make everything work. Tom decides to hide behind a tree, but doesn't make a very good job of it, as he still holds his very obvious sword. Zach decides to go and get clothes for disguise purposes, thinking of the nearest clothes shop and appearing in a charity shop. He teleports the old woman behind the counter into her own bed, and then sets about acquiring sun glasses for Joe, clothes for himself (which of course includes an old cheap tuxedo) and a shirt, trousers and long brown overcoat for Double Take, along with a large hat to help cover his burned face. Joe urges Hamish to make a barricade across the road as more cars are seen coming down the road, and Hamish complies, but not quite in the way Joe expects. Hamish, enjoying himself rather too much, tries to turn himself into a metal wall; what results is him elongating his arms and legs and widening them, then fusing them together and turning his face to metal. A woman screeches her car to a halt before the Hamish-barricade who booms 'None shall pass!' at her. This causes her to scream and then faint. Joe and Hamish then go to pick up the two unconscious people and start to carry them towards the hospital. Zach re-appears with the new clothes and he and Double Take remove their prison clothes and put on the new clothes. Another car breaks before the two cars now left across the road at bizarre angles, forming an unintentional barricade of its own. The angry Scotsman inside comes out of his car, yelling at the other cars, until he realises they're empty. He then notices Tom, and yells after the tramp, asking to know what's going on, and then gives hot pursuit when he sees that the tramp has a weapon. As he goes to run up the path after him, he sees the others, and calls for them to help. Joe responds, saying that the two people they are carrying are in need of urgent attention, and that's why they left the cars in the middle of the road, and they don't exactly have time to deal with 'the tramp.' Zach uses his new mass displacement power to create two copies of himself, who step out from 'behind' him and says he will send his two 'brothers' to move the cars for the man, who grudgingly accepts the help. The group then head into the hospital. Despite their disguises, the receptionist is immediately alarmed by them due to the combination of injuries and the fact that Tom is still very poorly hiding his sword (though Joe does a better job at concealing his pistol.) Joe and Hamish do their best to calm the receptionist, and this seems to work, though it doesn't stop her pressing a red button behind her desk and doing her best to conceal a phone call she makes when saying she is calling through to a doctor. The receptionist informs them that the hospital is only a small one and perhaps doesn't have the best facilities to deal with all their injuries and that they are in the GP's building, but adds that someone will be through as soon as possible to help them. Norman looks down at his own chest, as he switches his eyes to the x-ray spectrum and sees that not only are most of his ribs broken, but one has punctured his heart; he shows obvious shock at this, which Hamish notices. Soon enough an Indian doctor (with a Scottish accent) appears and leads them through to see different doctors. Hamish and Tom wait in reception whilst the others go to see other doctors. Joe and Zach accompany the woman, Joe using his probability powers much like his first power to 'find' Zach's degree certificate, as Zach explains to a doctor that the woman who saw Hamish shape-shift is in fact psychologically unstable. After ensuring she won't be a problem through this ruse, the two head back to the reception. Norman is properly X-rayed, and the Indian doctor is amazed that Norman could be alive at all; the internal bleeding should have likely killed him by now. Worried that he is going to die without Joe near him, he asks the doctor to have Joe sent to him. Zach's 'brothers' come back inside the building, constantly complimented each other and the real Zach. Hamish, noticing the receptionist's eyes constantly on the blade under Tom's seat gets infuriated with the man, and tells him to go and find something to hide the blade in. Tom goes outside for about ten minutes, attempting to find some kind of receptacle, but cannot find anything. As he comes back onto the main path, he then sees the SWAT van, and the ten armed policeman coming towards him, identifying him as being identified of in possession of a deadly weapon as he runs inside the building. As they order him to to come out with his hands raised and to get on his knees, Hamish then pushes past Tom and stands in the doorway. He then turns his skin to kevlar and stretches himself across the doorway, as the police look at each other dumbfounded. Hamish once again yells 'None shall pass!' End of episode.